Because I Met You
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: One shot of Nick and Jess during the season one episode "See Ya." One night can suddenly change everything. I don't own New Girl, or it would be on HBO and have much, much hotter content. Comment/Review!


"That's what you think?"

Nick let his eyes sweep skeptically over Jess' face, trying to decide if she had an angle, or if she was really being sincere this time. She had spent all week trying to convince him that moving in with Caroline was huge mistake. That it was a step backwards with a woman who had always made him feel like less of a person, less of a man.

He denied it repeatedly, but a seed of uncertainty had been growing in the back of his mind since their shouting match outside his room. The fire in her eyes that night had ignited something in him that both angered and confused him. He was just tired. Tired of being lonely, tired of watching everyone else be happy while he sat on the sidelines, failing miserably at growing tomatoes.

Standing with Jess in the middle of the night in the desert, he didn't feel alone. Being with her, he felt accepted, needed. Like an equal. She put up with his constant cynicism and moodiness. He helped her to believe in herself, to put the past behind her and realize she could be her crazy, quirky self, and that was okay.

Jess looked over and noticed that the previously threatening coyote had calmed down, lost interest and wandered away.

They were alone now. Truly alone.

"I think you need me too much." He wanted to be there for her. She relied on him and trusted him. She leaned on him when life was hard. And he liked that. Maybe too much.

"I'm gonna be fine, Nick, I am. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I met you."

Nick stopped breathing. His eyes locked onto hers, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips, his lungs finally breathing in a slow, steady breath.

Jess held his dark chocolate gaze, goosebumps breaking out all over her entire body at the intensity of his stare.

"Jess..." Nick moved a little closer, taking her soft, cool hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. Jess moved her eyes down to his chest, focusing on the zipper halfway down the front of his hoodie. With her free hand she reached up and pulled the metal tag down and off the track. The material separated, and she slid her hand to his waist, her fingers gripping his hip.

Jess moved her eyes up to meet his again. Nick moved closer and whispered, "Jess, I don't want to lose you."

Surprised at his words, she whispered back, "Nick, that's not gonna happen. We're friends. Nothing is going to change that. No matter where you live. No matter what you do."

Nick looked down and swallowed, then brought his eyes back up to her lips.

"Well, what if I do this..." He gently took her face in his hands and tilted her head up, her bright blue eyes completely captured by his for few seconds before he kissed her softly, his mouth gradually taking possession of her mouth, before pulling away slowly and scanning her surprised expression. Jess stood trembling in front of him, her body shivering slightly at the cool breeze that swept over them.

Nick's gaze darkened before he quickly moved his lips down onto her plump, red mouth once more. She stopped breathing for a moment, her mind jumbled, trying to understand what was happening here. Her body, however, got the message clearly. She moaned softly, letting his tongue slide in to gently tangle with hers. They clutched awkwardly at each others clothes, their hands not quite knowing what to do. Their lips were the only parts of their bodies that were connected now, but the electricity shooting back and forth there was pure insanity.

Finally they broke apart, the foreheads pressing into each other, each of them gasping for air, their breath in smoky vapors around them in the cold night air.

Jess leaned against Nick speechless, trying to catch her breath. That kiss completely caught her off guard. She was not expecting...whatever this was that was happening between them now.

But there it was. Whatever IT was, was something raw and honest and pure.

Nick suddenly realized that he needed it, longed for it, craved it.

And he had to have more.

He grabbed Jess by the waist and pulled her into his arms, his mouth passionately taking over her mouth again. His hands slid down the zipper on his coat that she was wearing, slipping if off of her arms and down onto the desert floor. Then he unzipped and removed his hoodie that she was wearing underneath the coat.

Their bodies pressed harder against each other, his lips more urgent on hers. She wound her arms up around his neck, desperately tugging him into her body. She couldn't get close enough.

Living inside the heat their bodies were currently generating, she realized now all the cold, cold space that had existed between them before, for all those months they had never touched each other, never felt this drug-effect that each other's embrace was now causing each of them to feel. It was rapidly becoming addictive, like a warmth rushing through their veins, simmering on the brink of a boil. She felt wild and out of control in his arms, not having any clue what was going on, but surrendering to it without hesitation.

Their legs suddenly felt much too heavy to hold them upright. Nick lowered Jess onto the ground, leaning his body down onto hers. She felt an intense throbbing taking over her lower half. She didn't care that it was cold and the ground was dirty. She didn't care that it was the middle of the night and they had both been in danger moments ago. She just wanted him. She moaned loudly as his hands began to run over her breasts, his fingers stroking back and forth across the cashmere material of her sweater. Their breathing was loud and ragged, their hearts beating like untamed horses racing toward the finish line.

He took her boots off, and then roughly pulled down her leggings, revealing her creamy white legs. His used his hands to slowly caress his way up her calves to her knees, his touch feather-light, driving her insane. His fingers inched their way across her inner thighs, gliding their way up in wide circles, getting closer and closer to where she was silently begging for them to go. After the third revolution, he gently pressed both of his shaking hands up onto her waiting mound, stopping for a moment when she sighed his name deeply, "Niiiiiiick..."

She lay back limp across the desert floor as he pulled her lacy panties down, casting them hastily aside. Jess was helpless beneath him, her chest heaving madly as he touched and stroked her wet folds. "Yeeeeeees," she moaned over and over again, unable to think about anything, or do anything else, except to just react to what he was doing to her body.

Nick paused abruptly, causing Jess to let out a quiet whimper. He stopped and looked at her, laying there, trembling and breathing heavily...and ready. Ready for whatever he was going to do next. The sudden power he held over her caused his head to swim.

Without realizing it, he was unfastening his belt buckle, pulling his jeans and boxers down and off of his legs. Jess lay there in almost a trance-like state, and just watched. Finally, he lifted his sweatshirt up and off over his head. Jess felt him grip the hem of her sweater and pull it up and off, then move his arms around her back to unclasp her black lace bra, sliding the straps down her arms and flinging it to the side.

His pulse quickened as he looked down at her now completely naked body. Jess bit her lip and shot him a silent message as to what she wanted. He responded immediately, covering her naked breasts with his large hands, gently massaging them, teasing the tips of her nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and forefinger. She shivered uncontrollably and moaned, incoherent words tumbling from her lips at the intensely sweet agony she was experiencing at the way he was touching her.

Jess looked down and locked eyes on his arousal, quickly deciding to grab hold of it. She squeezed it and firmly ran her hands up and down. Nick moaned loudly, and she watched his face as his eyes rolled back at the intense sensation of pleasure he felt as her soft hands stroked him again and again.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He moved himself to her center and pushed quickly inside, thrusting up, sliding out slowly, then driving back into her. He repeated this over and over, her body catching on and moving in a rhythm with his.

_Madness_. That was the word that kept circling around in her mind. How did this start? Why was this amazingness happening between them _now_? And did she ever want it to end?

The answer to that final question was a clear _no_. _Don't ever stop, Nick_.

Her body had never felt so complete, as if, her whole life, it was only half of what it should be. But now, it was joined with the other half that she never knew was missing until now.

They both reached release together, their voices echoing throughout the canyon, their passionate cries stretching out and reverberating across the wide open space surrounding them. Their bodies collapsed down on the dusty terrain, still linked together , then sliding apart slowly. They held each other as if they would die without the heat that was engulfing them now.

They both layed there for what seemed like hours. They held each other, not letting go, both fearing that what just happened was only a dream. The moon danced gracefully across the sky, finally disappearing in the horizon, giving way to the rising sun's appearance on the opposite end.

When the sun began to move over them, they got up and dressed, sneaking glances at each other as they buttoned buttons and zipped zippers. Nick stood and reached his hand down to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up and into a warm hug. She buried her face in his navy blue sweatshirt, breathing in the scent of fabric softener and Old Spice. His arms held her close to him, and she got the fleeting impression that he would have held her there forever, if she let him.

He brought his arms lower to circle around her waist and lifted her slightly, her face now side by side with his. He whispered against her cheek, "Jessica...that was...the best night of my life."

Jess let herself adjust to this new, open version of Nick Miller, almost unable to believe he was actually standing here with her now and saying things to her that she had only dreamed she would ever her him say. She stood on her toes and kissed him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He pressed his body to hers, as she whispered back to him, "Me too. I mean...it was...wow."

Nick's eyes suddenly grew more serious as he remembered one small detail they had overlooked for the past few hours. "Caroline."

Jess backed away from him and let her hands fall to her sides. "Caroline."

Nick panicked a little bit at the way he saw Jess begin to move away from him. He felt actual physical pain at the loss of contact with her.

Moving closer and taking her hands in his, his looked into her eyes and whispered, "It's over with her, Jess. It never should have even begun, I can see that now."

She let him move her hand up to his mouth, let him press a lingering kiss against her palm. "This is what is right." Her body instantly responded to his touch, and she helplessly allowed the intense feelings take over again as his lips brushed hers gently.

"This is right." She breathed the words against his mouth, never more sure of anything else she had ever said, ever felt before.


End file.
